


Lacroix's Valentine

by pqlaertes



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Be My Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacroix's Valentine

Everything echoes in time   
And all that I've lost, so will you  
A hell without reason or rhyme  
Doubt me, but know that it's true

Doubt me but know that it's true  
I've loved as you have, and hated  
And all that I've lost so will you  
Only the cruellest of desires can be sated

Only the cruellest of desires can be sated  
Let us laugh as we take what we must  
I've loved as you have and hated  
But all that I've loved turned to dust

All that I've loved turned to dust  
Someday you'll watch as she dies  
Let us laugh as we take what we must  
Did you think I believed in your lies?

Did you think I believed in your lies?  
A hell without reason or rhyme  
Someday you'll watch as she dies  
Everything echoes in time

 

=1994=


End file.
